


Strange Runes

by halelikehell (Asko)



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, i hope the ship isn't too dead for new stuff, this have been hiding too long among my drafts - it's time to come out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asko/pseuds/halelikehell
Summary: No one knew what it was like for Athelstan to grow up with strange marks on your arm instead of proper english letters. They feared it and he hid himself away in a monastry.No one knew what kind of fate the gods had given Ragnar with those strange symbols that looked like they came from another world. They feared him and he prospered in it.





	Strange Runes

To Athelstan’s fear and shame he hid the strange name on his arm. The other monks told him that he was lucky to have a name as most of them didn’t have any soulmates anymore; lost to diseases or killed and the names disappeared from their arms. But there were some that for some reason couldn’t be with their soulmate who still had names on their arms and that helped Athelstan to hide his name. Because surely the others didn’t have the same problem as he did; at least their’s were Christian names.

᛫ᚱᛅᚴᚾᛅᚱ᛫

Ragnar had always took the strange symbols on his arm as a sign that he was destined for greater things. The name must’ve been from somewhere beyond their borders and so he was supposed to travel to be able to meet his soulmate.

_Æthelstan_

But even so, he didn’t expect to find his soulmate in a strange “monk”. He had been so sure that his soulmate must be a great impressive person; a strong fierce fire to be able to match his own. But instead he looked into the blue eyes of a man whose hands had never been covered by blood but only the ‘ink’ they used. Whose thin body looked more like a poor farmer’s more than a warrior’s. At least he spoke Ragnar’s language to his surprise, that would make everything a lot easier. The horror in the man’s eyes told him that he recognized the name on Ragnar’s arm and Ragnar could barely tore his eyes from his own name on the man’s arm.  
  
“How do you say it?” he asked what he had been wondering for so long.  
  
“Huh?” The man finally looked away and up to Ragnar’s face. The confusion was clear on his face until Ragnar nodded to the name on his arm. “O-oh.. Athelstan.”  
  
“Athelstan…” Ragnar tried the unfamiliar name and grinned. “Ragnar.”  
  
Athelstan looked confused again before he suddenly understood and looked down on his arm in amazement and whispered his name. Ragnar decided there and then that his soulmate was much more interesting than what he could’ve ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even watched the show - but the fandom's works made me like the ship a lot and I enjoyed it a lot. Still do with the musicvids on youtube. 
> 
> And so I started on this some day, but then I never really finished it. But it still got a some kind of open ending so I decided to let it come out from my drafts at least. I hope you enjoyed it no matter how short it was!


End file.
